Split Screen Sadness
by Dawni
Summary: DL One Shot, continuation to Covered In Rain... Angsty Based on the song Split Screen Sadness by John Mayer


This is a continuation one shot from Covered in Rain, had it in my head and it came out better than i though... So hope you enjoy.

Song: John Mayer - Split Screen Sadness

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**Split Screen Sadness**

_And I don't know where you went when you left me but_

_It says here in the water you must be gone by now _

_I can tell some how_

_One hand on the trigger of the telephone_

_Wondering when the call comes_

You say it's all right 

_You got your heart right_

She sat there, hand placed on the phone staring at it numb, lost. Was it really what she wanted, to be alone to just up and leave to not clear the air or even let him have his piece. She had her reasons whether they would make sense in the future she didn't know and at this point in time it never seemed possible she could leave New York. She felt it, the loneliness and the strange feeling she wasn't home, and she knew where home was.

She enjoyed Las Vegas it was different it allowed her to think but it wasn't what she enjoyed but it was all she could muster. They needed the help, she offered she knew it wouldn't be long term but the break the time to recollect her thoughts.

It didn't help, he was still in her dreams the look of hurt, pain in his face as she left the apartment the feeling on her lips from there last kiss… she didn't want to leave but her mind worked overtime it told her sometimes making the mistake is the only way to make it better.

Picking up the phone she looked around everyone milled around not noticing her sat there body tense, eyes shut determined to let the moment pass. Dialling the number she waiting. Once, twice.

"Mac Taylor speaking?"

* * *

_All you need is love, is a lie cause_

_We had love but we still said goodbye_

_Now we're tired, battered fighters_

He blinked, he couldn't believe his eyes it was a moment he replayed in his head thousands of times but still he couldn't quite bring out the emotion that came through him.

Seeing her face she stood there, her soft brown curls falling round her face her slightly reddened cheeks from the cold she glanced around the corridor it was clear she hadn't seen him but it somehow seemed the last thing on her mind.

"She's back," he whispered to himself longing to have someone bring him back down to earth, whether. He didn't know if he was angry, happy or simply confused about her arrival his body seemed to freeze.

"Is that who I think it is?" He heard a voice behind him; turning round he found Hawkes stood there both staring at the female in Mac's office.

"I think it is" Danny let out

Turning he walked past Hawkes heading out the door of the lab he headed straight for the lift, past Mac's office and past the look she gave him as he walked. He daren't look up he needed to be sure that whatever he did wasn't in the heat of the moment or simply out of rage. His eyes tinged with tears he didn't know why he wanted to cry or even if it was worth it but either life was going to get easier or more complicated and he didn't like it either way.

* * *

_And it stings when it's nobody's fault__Cause there's nothin' to blame at the drop of your name_

_It's only the air you took and the breath you left_

She stood at the door, not sure whether to knock or walk away she stood there. She didn't buzz up just waited till another tenant arrived let her up gave her time to reflect or simply work out what she needed to say.

Lifting her hand she knocked twice on the door, she heard the patter of feet and mumbling she knew only to be him. Hearing the door unlatch she waiting patiently as he pulled it open.

Taking in her face he stood silent unable to speak not sure if he was dreaming. She stood sweeping her hair out her face not sure if smiling was going to break the ice or just showing up would cause that effect.

"I thought I saw you" He managed to let out.

"Yeah you did"

Pulling open the door she slowly took a few steps in the place hadn't changed it was exactly how she remembered the carefully organized clutter. She stood by the breakfast bar not sure what to say or do the reason she was there flew out of her mind all she cared about was that he actually let her in.

"Drink?" He looked up as he pulled out a beer certain that water wouldn't cut it at this time.

"No thanks"

Sensing the silence she managed to speak.

"So how have you been?"

"How ya think, all happy, bright and breezy. Sure you can think that but when your girlfriend just ups and leaves kind of doesn't have you in the mood to party."

Sitting down on the sofa he stares at the TV knowing whatever response he would get wouldn't help he felt somehow relieved he got it off his chest.

"It wasn't meant to be like that…"

"Then what was it meant to be like a little more painful" He cut in stopping her short in her trail of thought. The sarcasm clear to her but the pain still there.

"No… I was scared, I didn't mean it to be like that, I just couldn't…"

"Couldn't what… couldn't love me, couldn't be with me… or something else cos to me I don't know what it was"

"Every relationship I have ever been in ended in tears, ended in pain… I can't do it knowing its going to happen again. Maybe it won't but it doesn't shake the fear. Its just easier leaving before it starts"

Danny was silenced for a few seconds trying to comprehend what she said, maybe she was scared but he didn't feel like it meant treating him like that.

"What and you thought talking to me wouldn't help… explaining to me. I mean hell we've gone through enough as it is surely another bump in the road is just expected."

"Yeah but… I just…" She couldn't find the words or even think what she could say. Stood there silenced, turning her body she headed for the door. Stopping as she opened it.

"I just wanted to clear the air… make it easier on us both"

"Yeah…I know, it's just its hard to hate you when I still love you"

* * *

_I called_

_Because_

_I just _

_Need to feel you on the line_

_Don't hang up this time_

_And I know it was me who called it over but_

_I still wish you'd fought me 'til your dying day_

_Don't let me get away_

She sad curled up on the sofa her attention on the ice cream in front of her helping to eradicate the thoughts running through her mind telling her that she hurt him once and he still loved her.

Ignoring the first buzz of her mobile she dug deeper into the ice-cream knowing the ring tone she just couldn't. As it kept ringing she looked over her heart stopped as she flipped it open.

"Hello…"

"I just, well I wanted to… I wanted to know why you left after I spoke"

"I hurt you and you still love me… Danny I was stupid, self centred."

"And yeah it hurt but sometimes love does funny things."

She stopped noticing the noise from outside she walked to her door. She stopped taking a deep breath she opened it to find Danny stood there, phone in hand. She should be the one fighting not him and yet she stood watching him try getting her back.

Sliding the phone back into his jacket he walked forward as she allowed the door to open. Pushing it too, she stopped she felt him against her, his hand grazing her arm. Turning she stopped mere inches apart he kissed her, pulling her into a passionate embrace they kissed like they had never kissed before.

Pulling away she remembered how it felt to be curled up in his arms her head resting on the crook of his neck.

"Love really does do funny things doesn't it" She murmured into his shoulder.

* * *

_Cause I can't wait to figure out what's wrong with me_

_So I can say that this is the way that I used to be_

_There's no substitute for time_

_Or for the sadness_

_Two wrongs make it all alright tonight_

_The split screen sadness_

They sat there, silence filled the room. Whoever would have told them that things would work out like this were amazing, if Danny had once thought that he would be laying in a bed with the girl who walked out on him he would have laughed but now at this point in time he wanted to thank them.

They lay there, his hand enveloped in hers and her head resting on his chest, he watched as she dozed her soft curls falling over her face. He wasn't dreaming this was far from real. His other hand trapped under her body drew circles on her back, he could remember the 1st time it happened it was the most amazing thing and he didn't want to let go, and he wasn't this time.

He had to smile they never did things by the book, or with grace and elegance but they tried. The fights seemed to be working for them it brought them closer each time but he knew there would be that one fight that took it out of them to much that hurt more than anything he remembered the tears they shed the feelings inside, would they get over it. Maybe, maybe not but he didn't care at that point in time she was there in his arms, protected against the world.

It was in the silence his mobile bleeping shuffling across the side table.

"Messer" He answered groggily

He waited for the response and smiled.

"Yeah Mac I'll be on my way down"

Releasing himself from her he smiled leaning down he pressed a kiss on her forehead. Pulling on his t-shirt he watched her, her hand swatting the hair in her face as she realised the empty space. Opening her eyes she looked up.

"Mac Called" he answered simply

She smiled looking up unsure whether the reality had really set in.

"What does… this mean" She looks lost trying to work out if it was just a one night or really they had overcome it all.

"It means someone up there wants us to be together and I think we should keep them happy… I mean it wont be perfect hell we have a lot to work out, I cant just blow over the fact you ran from me… but I love you and love really has a way of telling you that" a hint of a smile covered his face

"Really"

"Yeah… whatever's keeping us together is working and hell I don't want to ruin it"

She smiled pulling up the covers round her body watched as he left the door. Maybe things were different and maybe just maybe the fighting paid off.

_We share the sadness_

_The split screen sadness_


End file.
